Remember Me: A Prison Story
by PhantomPride15
Summary: (One Shot!) Suki never spoke about her time in the Boiling Rock. Maybe Sokka wasn't the only guard she had kissed-and maybe the guard she had kissed meant more to her. Suki/OC Girl/girl story. Don't like, Don't read.


**Author's** **Note:**So here is a random story idea. I had a brain fart and this came out. Not my normal writing style, but I hope you enjoy. It's a one shot!

I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

* * *

**Remember Me**

**A Prison Story**

I never wanted to be a prison guard. No, I wanted to be in the war, fighting the people that opposed our great country. Sadly, the army wouldn't take me. All because of my filthy father. He betrayed the Fire Nation and tried to kill Fire Lord Ozai. As soon as that happened, the army kicked me out. They wouldn't have a traitor amongst them. When I went to the Fire Lord to beg my forgiveness-for a crime I didn't commit-He decided to be kind. He said I could serve, but not in the army. Instead, I was to work at the Boiling Rock, the highest security prison we had. I couldn't refuse an offer from Him.

So, I went into training. I have always passed top in my class, and this was no different. I was guaranteed a job at the Boiling Rock anyways, but I felt the need to prove myself. The shadow of my father bore down on me, I was looked down upon because of him. Soon enough, I had passed my class. I was sent off to the Boiling Rock.

I had grown a tough skin after being in the army. Even so, I had a hard time adjusting to the horrors of a prison. In the army, we felt the need to be brutal. We had no choice, it was expected. Here, in the prisons, we were because there was nothing stopping us. These traitors were below us, and yet they walked with smirks on their faces. We were to teach them who was good-and who was dirt.

I soon adapted. I was never a brutality type of guard, but I didn't stop my peers from being so. I kept my nose out of everyone's business, and soon the other guards came to respect me- maybe even like me.

That soon changed.

She had come with a new set of prisoners. She was smart and acted humble. She didn't get into fights and didn't treat the guards bad. She simply looked sad. I had no idea why she was there, and neither had any of my fellow guards.

That's when Princess Azula had visited. We weren't so used to a royal being around us, but we were ready. I was escorting her, not knowing why, when I found out that it was the girl that the Princess had wanted to visit.

Princess Azula had a few conversations with her in the short time that she had stayed. I was there for all of them. The girl-Suki, I had found out-was there because she was the leader of a group called the Kyoshi Warriors. Apparently, she had faced off Princess Azula. I was shocked. She ahd faced off Azula and yet she was still here. My respect for this prisoner grew.

She had started to speak to me the day that the Princess had left. I was escorting Suki to her cell when she had tripped. I caught her arm and prevented her from falling. "I wasn't aware that you guards cared about the safety of your prisoners."

"They don't." I replied without thinking. She just smirked with a raised eyebrow and kept walking. Again, I spoke without speaking. "Who is Sokka?"

She stopped in her tracks and caught her breath. Man, I was glad no one else was around. "He's my boyfriend. He travels with the Avatar."

"I am sorry to hear that…" I said, frowning. She started walking again. I caught a glimpse of her confused look and added, "Because he will soon die. The Fire Lord plans on catching him soon."

"I highly doubt that the Fire Lord"-she said this as if it were dirt-"will ever catch them." Suki's face was now cold.

"For your boyfriend's sake, I hope you are right. But He talks of them often. He said that the Avatar will come to him." That was when we arrived at her cell. "I'm sorry if I upset you Suki."

"It's fine…"

"My name is Lily." I said, sensing that she had wanted to know.

"Goodbye Lily." Suki nodded, and I shut her door.

* * *

My name is Lily, after the Fire Lily. It had been my mom's favorite plant. She was pleased to see I had gotten her eyes. Sadly, those two things were the only obvious characteristics she had given me. I looked like almost an exact copy of my dad-but in a girl's body. I had black hair-grown out as if to show I wasn't my dad. I hardly ever put it up. I was 5'6, a little tall for a girl, but that had helped me fight.

* * *

Suki found me again in the next week. There was a free time for the prisoners, and that day I was stationed to stand guard on the ground. She had sat next to me. "It's a nice day out, Lily."

I was startled. "How do you know it's me?"

"You're the only guard who has long black hair. It looks nice down like that." For some reason, that had made me happy. She had noticed me! I blushed and tried not to smile. I don't think it worked, seeing as she was now looking at me from the corner of her eyes. Thank goodness, because then the bell ring for the prisoners to go back inside.

* * *

We had met again and again over a few weeks. We grew closer, and sometimes it seemed she liked me back.

Not the first time, I snuck into her cell.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked suddenly. "You should hate me, as I should hate you. But I don't, I actually lik-." I stopped talking. I had already said too much.

"Why should you hate me?" Suki asked, looking hurt.

"You betrayed my country." I said almost mechanically.

"I betrayed it?! No, I'm trying to save my country! I'm trying to save lives!" She was facing me, and goodness we were so close.

"Save people? Then why are you fighting?" I sighed. "A world under one ruler would be peaceful, there would be no more war. Can't you see that's what we're trying to do?"

"There was no war before your stupid country started it!" Suki yelled at me. That's when I decided to leave.

* * *

It was a few days later before I decided to visit her again. I snuck in and lightly closed the door and that's when she had surprised me.

I had just turned around when she had jumped on me and thrown helmet off. I was so shocked I froze. She pressed her lips to mine, and it clicked to her that she was kissing me.

She pulled away slowly and studied my face. "I'm sorry… I thought you were someone else…"

Somehow, I could joke. "You go around kissing random guards?" She was still in my arms, and my lips still echoed her kiss.

"… My boyfriend is here. He's dressed up as a guard. I thought you were him…" Suki paused. "I've never seen your face before…"

"What is he doing here?" I asked, almost coldly.

"He's here to break me out…" She said sadly.

"He's going to fail. Hell, he'll die trying…" I sighed as I talked, "You will too if you try…"

"No… I don't think I will…" She said, running her hand down my arm. "You wouldn't let me die."

I jerked away. "Don't play with my emotions."

"Lily… I'm sorry. But I can't stay here any longer…" I decided to leave the room before she could say anything else.

* * *

The day she broke out for good, I was stationed at the top of the volcano, not near the prison. My fellow guards and I watched it happen, all the fighting, and I almost jumped up in a hopeless fight to help her. It was scary watching her fight…

She had won, I shouldn't have been so surprised. That's when I realized that my fellow guards were getting ready to fight them. Without a thought, I turned on them. I was careful, I didn't use firebending and I didn't let them see me.

I had just knocked the last guard out when the gondola had reached the top. I watched in the shadows as her friends ran by, but I pulled her to hide with me when she ran by.

"I knew you wouldn't let me die…" Suki sighed.

I raised my eye guard. "I'm sorry I never showed my face. And… In school we learn that the fire nation is great. The war is to spread our greatness… Seeing this… I'm starting to doubt it." I sighed, knowing we didn't have much time left. I softly put my hands on either side of her face and pulled her towards me for a soft kiss-one I'll never forget.

I heard footsteps coming, so I pulled away. Grabbing her wrist, I put it on top of my arm and pushed my arm down. "I won't forget you."

She looked confused as to what I was doing, but didn't move away. I lowered my eye guard just as she whispered, "I'll come back for you."

The footsteps got closer. I firebended at the ground, as if she had pushed it down. That's when I heard someone yell, "Suki!" and I got tackled to the ground. Her face looking down at me was the last thing I saw.

* * *

**Author's Note:**Not the best thing I have ever written, but not the worst. I hoped you enjoyed.

(And to all my readers, I'm going to update my main story soon. Just a little writer's block is all)

I might make a sequel if you guys like it.

Please review!

**~Phantom**


End file.
